Moi aussi, je t'aime
by Devilangel7863
Summary: Robin aime Nami et le lui avoue. Et quand celle ci lui répond d'une manière... originale ! , voilà ce que ça donne! Songfic sur Jenn je t'aime de Superbus, RobinNami, ZoSan, ça reste soft


**Titre :** Moi aussi, je t'aime

**Disclamer : **rien est à moi, tout est à Mr Eiichiro Oda !! Ah et Jenn je t'aime est à Superbus

**Pairing :** RobinNami, ZoSan

**Résumé :** Robin aime Nami et le lui avoue. Et celle-ci lui répond d'une manière… originale !! Songfic sur Jenn je t'aime. RobinNami, ZoSan

-pensées-, _paroles de la chanson_

* * *

Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais voilà, c'est stupide mais je t'aime, Nami. Et… J'ai besoin de savoir si tu as… des sentiments pour moi.

Robin fixa la jeune femme en face d'elle. Nami semblait figée.

-Bah, au moins elle ne s'enfuit pas en courrant, c'est déjà ça ! § triste §- 

Nami inspira et lui dit d'un ton hésitant :

Ecoute, Robin, je dois avouer que tu me prends de court. Laisses-moi du temps, okay ?

Okay…

-Un peu de temps pour me dire « non » sans me faire de peine-

* * *

Le Thousand Sunny avait accosté sur une petite île, Mystë, et Nami avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent prendre un verre dans le karaoké de la ville. Déjà parce que c'était gratuit, et puis car elle avait quelque chose de prévu…

Au milieu du repas, la navigatrice s'éclipsa dans l'indifférence masticatrice générale. Cependant tous levèrent la tête quand la voix amplifiée de la pickpocket leur parvint de la scène. Tous, même Robin qui jusqu'alors restait les yeux noyés dans son verre, inquiétant Sandy sous l'œil jaloux du sabreur de service.

Mmes, Mlles et Messieurs, cette chanson est en réponse à une personne qui m'est chère. Robin, c'est pour toi.

Les autres Mugiwaras la regardèrent puis reportèrent leur attention sur la scène.

_Enfin, comment dire_

_Je ne veux pas te perdre._

_Je ne_ _fais que m'enfuir_

_Pour qu'enfin tu me cèdes._

Robin était stupéfaite. Elle fixait la scène, immobile.

_J'ai assez trompé le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Pour que tu me répondes_

_J'ai assez trompé le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Pour que tu me répondes_

-Se pourrait-il que…?-

_Ahah,_

_Moi aussi, je t'aime_

_Ahah_

_Jenn, je t'aime !_

Robin sentit son coeur exploser de joie. Quand aux autres, ils étaient trop estomaqués pour dire quoique ce soit (**NDA :et même pour** **respirer, y a Francky qui devient tout bleu, XD !!)** .

_Ahah_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Ahah_

_Jenn, je t'aime_

La jeune femme aux cheuveux de flammes sauta à bas de la scène et s'assis dessus, ne quittant pas des yeux sa belle:

_Enfin, comment faire_

_Pour ne pas tout détruire_

_Je ne peux plus me taire_

_Mais je vais te faire fuir_

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Pour que tu me répondes_

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Pour que tu me répondes_

Les Mugiwaras semblèrent se reconnecter à la réalité et leurs regards ahuris passèrent de Nami à Robin, puis de nouveaux à Nami et ainsi de suite.

_Ahah_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Ahah _

_Jenn je t'aime_

Nami s'approcha de la table tout en chantant:

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Tourner, tourner, tourner, tourner_

Elle arriva enfin à la table, les toujours fixés dans ceux de Robin.

_J'ai assez tromper le monde_

_Et tourner, tourner, tourner_

_Pour que tu me répondes_

Elle monta à genoux sur la tables, évitant adroitement les commandes (**NDA : imaginez ils sont dans une sorte de box, et Robin face à la scène de l'autre côté de la table)**. Le visage à 5 cm de celui de l'archéologue, elle termina :

_Ahah_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Ahah_

_Jenn je t'aime_

_Ahah_

_Moi aussi je t'aime_

_Ahah_

_Jenn je t'aime_

En terminant ces mots leurs lèvres se joignirent en un baiser passionné. Lorsqu'elles levèrent la tête, Francky, Pipo, Chopper et Sandy pleuraient à chaudes larmes, Luffy souriait de toute sa bouche élastique et Zorro affichait un léger sourire narquois :

Alors vous êtes lesbiennes ? On en apprend tous les jours !

Pour info, je suis bi, et toi et Sandy me devaient 93 millions de berrys, lui lança Nami.

QUOI ??

Moi c'est la nuit que j'ai appris votre homosexualité, et demandez à Francky d'insonorier la chambre, ça incommode le sommeil des gens et ça vous fait perdre de l'argent !

Sale garce !fut la seule réponse du sabreur écrevisse.

N'insultes pas Nami-chwan, Marimo !!

J'suis pas d'humeur, blondinet !

**Au même moment…**

Tu pouvait éviter de faire leur comming-out !!

Bof. Ah, et au fait t'es pas jalouse ? Parce que pour l'or et le business, y a ni amour ni amitié !!

Non, mais quand même, et en plus leur extorquer de l'argent ! T'es vraiment obsédée par les berrys !

Moi, j'ai pas massacré un vieux parce qu'il avait piétiné une pierre !

Des flots d'insultes jaillirent de toutes parts :

Tête d'algue !!

Toxico stupide !!

Arnaqueuse !!

Pilleuse de tombes tarée !!

Coincé entre 4 feux, Pipo pensa tristement qu'avec ces deux couples sur Grandline, son nom ne serait jamais glorieux, éclipsé par ceux de leur capitaine stupide et des quatre malades !

Mais à quoi fallait-il s'attendre de la part de cet équipage de cinglés ?

Reviews, please !!

* * *


End file.
